Just plain dirty
by Aristarkh
Summary: "Rocket's eyes leaped to Peter and he could swear there was embarrassment in the raccoons brown eyes. Rocket pulled his head up and Peter could see the vermin's white, sharp teeth." PeterxRocket -Set in Marvel Cinematic Universe-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Contains slash. And if the idea of Peter and Rocket doing it is disturbing, don't read.  
I do **not** own these characters. Everything is just a figment of my dirty imagination.

When they were locked up in Kyln, Peter noticed how Rocket sneaked away from everyone at nights. He got incredibly curious, so one time he followed the raccoon, silently of course. To his surprise, he wasn't actually doing anything bad. The thing he was doing, was just plain _dirty_.

Rocket had found himself a safe little corner, where he hid. In that dark little corner, Rocket took off his yellow pants and bended his body so that he was able to reach his groin with his tongue. Peter saw how the raccoon started licking his groin, first slowly, then faster and faster until he, apparently, came with a quiet moan. After that, Rocket relaxed and pressed his head against the cold floor of the Kyln, closing his eyes.

The second time Peter followed Rocket, he interrupted him with a quiet cough. Rocket's eyes leaped to Peter and he could swear there was embarrassment in the raccoons brown eyes. Rocket pulled his head up and Peter could see the vermin's white, sharp teeth.

"Does it feel good, Rocket?" Peter asked slowly. Quickly, a grin appeared on Rocket's face. He laughed and waved Peter to come closer.

"Try it", Rocket said, with a little hesitation in his voice. Peter squatted and reached for the raccoons pink and thick manhood, if that was even the proper thing to say about a genetically altered raccoon's penis. To Peter's amazement Rocket's manhood was hard from the inside. It was hard as rock.

Out of nowhere, the brown-haired man felt the blood from his brain shoot right down to his cock. Peter blushed and he tightened his grip, making Rocket squirm.

"Why is it -" Peter whispered and was loss of the word.

"Hard? I dunno. It's always been like that. Well, as long as I've played with myself." Peter moved his hand up and down, fondling the tip of Rocket's penis, which was now glistening with something that, Peter suspected, was much like Cowper's fluid. Rocket swallowed, breathing heavier every second. Suddenly, Rocket moaned loudly, pushing his hips towards Peter's hand. With a few bursts, pearl like semen spread onto the raccoons fur and yellow shirt.

To Peter the sight was so arousing, that he came into his pants right after Rocket, dropping to his knees with a slight wince. For a moment, everything was dark, but as Peter came to, he noticed that there was no trace of Rocket. Not even a whisker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** Contains a bit of slash.  
I do **not** own these characters. Everything is just a figment of my dirty imagination.

"About Kyln, Rocket", Peter whispered. He was afraid that Gamora or Drax would hear him, but he was unable to keep his mouth shut any longer. Words were spinning inside his head and he needed to get them out. They were inside Milano, heading towards Knowhere and hopefully safe for a while.

"What about it? My plan was good, wasn't it?" Rocket asked with a confident smirk on his face. He wasn't looking at Peter, he was looking right past him.

"I'm talking about _that_ thing." Something changed instantly in the raccoons appearance and Peter regretted his words. A loud growl started to arise from Rocket's throat, and his tail started to puff.

"Shut it", he snarled under his breath, shaking just a little.

"What are you growling about? Is something going on that we should know about?" Gamora asked suspiciously, with Drax staring grimly behind her.

"Everything's fine, Gamora. I assure you."

"_Everything's fine_", Rocket mocked quietly, his voice ice-cold like the space outside the Milano. "You have a thing for that green bitch." Peter dragged the little vermin out of earshot of Gamora and Drax, frowning in frustration.

"What is your problem?" Peter asked with a quiet and sharp voice.

"Me? I have no problem. You have the fucking problem. _Nothing_ happened, got it?" Rocket said, shoving his muzzle as close to Peter's face as he could, which was to be honest, not-so-close. Peter stared directly at the raccoon's razor sharp teeth, and for a moment he was afraid.

"_Something happened_. Whether you like it or not."

"Of course _something_ happened, it's just, nothing happened", Rocket said, spat on the floor and shifted his gloomy gaze away from Peter's curious and demanding eyes. "I'm a friggin' monster, and all you want is, what, try and try and try?"

Peter could see that he was hurt, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't know Rocket well enough. The only person, or more precisely a thing, Peter could turn to was Groot. And Peter wasn't ready to share his sexual adventures with a talking tree. And what he would even say? _'Hey, listen __man__, I had sex, or something __related to sex__, with your friend Rocket over here and now I've __apparently__ hurt him'_? Peter scoffed angrily to himself.

"You're not a monster, Rocket", Peter said quietly, feeling a familiar burn behind his eyes. He wasn't going to cry over an _animal_. "Just calm down", he said, more to himself than Rocket. "Haven't you done that kind of thing before?"

"You mean sex?" Peter nodded, slightly embarrassed, moving his eyes away from Rocket. "Yes, a few times. It's always the same. After everything, it's just plain _ugly_, or, and I'm quoting here, _fucking sickening_." Peter felt dirty, but not in a good way. Rocket's eyes were filled with guilt and regret.

"Rocket", Peter said with a raspy voice, then quickly clearing his throat. "Just let me..."

"Drop it. I need sleep", Rocket muttered anxiously. He turned his back to Peter and started walking away slowly, hanging his head. Groot tried to follow him, but the raccoon threw a compelling glance at Groot and he stopped, shifting his empty-like stare towards Peter.

"I am Groot", Groot said slowly. Peter looked at him, his mouth slightly open. He shook his head, baffled by Groot's and Rocket's unlimited understanding of each other.


End file.
